The so called "glass-base lamps" are widely used in the art as miniature indicating lamps, with the glass base usually formed by a squeezing operation into a flat plug. Their advantage is that without additional base material and without installation effort, and in connection with suitable sockets an easily interchangeable inexpensive lamp can be created. The disadvantage, in addition to the sensitivity to breakage, especially with the smallest lamp types, is the low adherence to tolerances of the glass base, and the resulting poor fit in the socket.
To avoid these disadvantages, a miniature indicating lamp of the above-mentioned type with a synthetic material base is already known in the art. Connecting wires are pulled through the base part (which has the shape of a flat plug) at the bottom side, and advantageously connected at the bottom side with contact laminations making contact, which are attached to the base on both sides of the protruding axis parallel to the separating wall.
This design for miniature indicating lamps has been extremely successful in practical application and makes possible the manufacture of very small incandescent lamps at economical cost.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide miniature indicating lamps with a synthetic base in such a way that they permit even further reduced dimensions with much simplified and inexpensive manufacture, retaining the advantages of the known or conventional form of construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature indicator lamp which is reliable in operation and has a substantially long operating life.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide an indicating lamp in which the component parts may be readily assembled.